


When Our Fates Entangled

by Kyunesphere



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Yoo Kihyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Falling In Love, M/M, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Omega Verse, One Night Stands, Slow Build, Unplanned Pregnancy, tell me what to tag thx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyunesphere/pseuds/Kyunesphere
Summary: One night halloween party stand turns into something more complicated.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 42
Kudos: 292





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello annyeong!!!!  
> I was thinking about releasing the first chapter at Halloween but I had no time to do that because of my other stories so now I've finished Autumn Leaves I can upload it ehehheh  
> here you go I'm throwing this to you I hope you will like it
> 
> I wanna see Changki with kid, I wanna see them try building a family together and omegaverse is a friend's request so we'll see~~~  
> I don't know how many chapters this will be but I'll try to upload new ones every two weeks but sometimes I can post sooner because I'm impatient... lol  
> Anyways have fun  
> Tell me what you think  
> See you at comments!!!

“Hey, try to go slow. You’re gonna be drunk as fuck. I don’t want to drag you to car. I swear I will act like I don’t know you if you make a scene.”

“Alright alright! Don’t exagerate I just had 3 beers!” was the reply Kihyun gave to Hyungwon before he grabbed himself another beer to chug.

This conversation happened two hour and three more beers ago.

Honestly Kihyun didn’t know why Hyungwon was so worried about him getting wasted. If he’d be worried about that, then they shouldn’t have come to this club for some lame Halloween party at all. What’s the point of going to a bar party and not drink until you feel like your lungs were filled with not air but alcohol, right? Besides it was both one of Hyungwon’s friend Jung’s birthday party and a Halloween party, Kihyun knew no one except Hyungwon so it was a perfect oppurtunity to go nuts. Kihyun started working in their family company a few months ago and he’d been to a few cocktail parties filled with business smiles since then but he couldn’t exactly let himself go in any of them. There’s a lot of eyes on him at those parties so he needed to behave nice but in here nobody cares or knows who he’s so what’s there to do but to have some fun while he could.

At least that’s how Kihyun thought but clearly Hyungwon was a bit more prude like he was with everything. He never let himself get controlled by his natural instincts, he was always so cautious and balanced. Sometimes Kihyun would wonder if he really was an alpha like he claimed to be whenever someone dared to question. Hyungwon always acted in caution, he was always controlled. It’s not that Kihyun didn’t know how to behave himself, he did know that very well, he’d been raised to know what to do and how to behave for his entire life but he was allowed to lose it a little in parties like this because after all these parties were meant for people to lose it.

And best way to do that was get wild, drink gallons and find people to fuck.

Kihyun had no intention to spend the night with anyone but maybe because of the alcohol or maybe hormones flying around in this closed area were really effecting him, Kihyun felt his hard dick pushing through his black leather pants more while seconds pass. Dressing as Captain Hook from Once Upon A Time seemed like a good idea at the beginning of the day but at the moment, Kihyun thought he could go with something different. With long leather jacket and tight leather pants, his outfit was a literal challenge to him. But it attracted many interested eyes for sure. Kihyun knew he already had a few candidates to accompany him while he released his tension. One glance and he could see the smiles flying at his way and smell of omegas’ scents get thicker in the air. His alpha senses were piqued thanks to them and his friend alcohol. He wanted to find someone and rip them apart violently. Kihyun was not a beast of course, it’s just sometimes he liked to let the beast within him take control, that’s it. And that day was a day like that.

So that’s why he did what he meant to.

He let himself fall in the night and the whole evening flashed in a blink.

Kihyun drank a lot of booze. He lost count of how many beers he downed and how many tequila shots he had. He had the best fun he can while losing himself in the ambience of the club, letting the unrelenting press of strangers’ bodies to his while they dance like crazy. He probably touched and grinded on every single person who glued their bodies to him. After dancing on the dance floor until what felt like forever, Kihyun started seeing people making out at every corner so he decided it was enough for this kind of fun. After one last song, he dropped himself on an empty chair. He had his alcohol, he had his dance and next he needed someone to help him see the stars, it’s time to unleash the monster so Kihyun gazed around, trying to pick someone to take away for the night. The girl by the bar in Wonder Woman costume seemed nice, she had nice breasts. There was this guy who dressed up like Detective Gadget, he kept throwing looks at him but with that hat he had zero chance so pass. Maybe he could go find Jessica Rabbit he saw at the beginning of the party, Kihyun was very sure he could take her cloves off without touching. That seemed like a good idea. It’s decided then, Kihyun thought. He meant to see the bottom of his drink and head upstairs of the bar to check that chick but someone who bumped his table grabbed his attention.

“Ah sorry. Trying to go... bathroom.” Kihyun picked up a deep voice mutter before the guy who wore a black suit walked away. Kihyun couldn’t see his face well due to darkness of the club but his scent was stunning. And his outfit was… really ordinary? Who was he supposed to be? Batman but Bruce Wayne version? Some random music producer? Interested, Kihyun watched the guy wobble his way to bathroom and bump to another table.

“What’s that idiot doing?” Kihyun muttered to himself and got up from his corner table to follow that guy. Luckily he grabbed him by the elbow before he stumbled to another table.

“Hey are you okay?” Kihyun asked, helping suit guy sit at an empty table and he sat next to him. The guy had blonde hair, pouty lips and sharp jawline, his face was really pretty and his scent was really alluring. It was really obvious that he’s an omega.

“Yeah… I’m just…” The guy said with doopy eyes. “Hot.” He said, taking his jacket off.

“Maybe you should have picked another costume. That looks really stuffy.” Kihyun scoffed.

Omega snorted. “Look at your own costume and then talk.”

Kihyun threw him a fake offended look. “It’s obvious that I’m pirate don’t you see the hook.” He said and waved the hook before he dropped it on the table. “who were you supposed to be? Dracula?” Kihyun asked with an amused smile while grabbing water from some waitress and give it to the omega.

“Lucifer.” The guy rolled his eyes and took the glass from Kihyun.

Kihyun lifted his eyebrows in a teasing way. “Lucifer as in devil?”

The guy hummed as he did drink a few sips from water.

Kihyun smirked. “I think it’s a proper choice, considering you’re inviting people to sin with that pretty face and scent.”

The guy threw him a look as he put the glass down. He eyed Kihyun up and down slowly. Kihyun knew what he wanted, he knew that omega knew what he wanted when their eyes met again.

“That was the plan. I’m glad it worked.” The omega said with a head tilt, eyes glinting. He picked up the clue then and he’s okay with it.

Kihyun smiled at him, feeling his head getting more dizzy with the omega’s scent, feeling like the gravity itself was this guy so he had no option but to fall towards him when he swayed to omega’s orbit.

“I can help you work on that plan.” The alpha said and crashed his lips to omega’s blazing ones.

Rest of it… well… classic.

Kihyun pulled the other one to bathroom, the casual place people fuck in clubs. It was not the best option but with his hurting dick and omega’s desperate whines, Kihyun couldn’t think any –quick- other idea.

He could smell how omega’s body was reacting to him, how this guy was offering himself to Kihyun even before taking their clothes off. His heavy fresh daisy scent was filling Kihyun’s lungs, pushing him to act like a beast. Kihyun didn’t think about resisting the feeling since they both wanted this so there was no point in doing that. He could simply knot the guy and this guy wouldn’t feel hot anymore. It seemed very logical when Kihyun thought it like that.

All of the Alpha needs, they were the ones directing Kihyun at the moment and he was out of control when he felt his gut tightened the way omega looked already gone when they’re inside the bathroom stall.

“Fuck it,” he growled. “I’ve got to have you.”

Kihyun lunged at omega, pinning him against the wall and kissing the startled gasp from his pretty, soft lips. It took a second for omega to react but then his hands found their way in Kihyun’s hair, tugging forcefully, crushing their mouths together.

There was hunger in the way they kiss, sloppy at first but better as they got it going. Omega tasted like gin and cherry somehow, heavy but sweet. His hot, wet kisses, the small noises he made sent tingles through Kihyun’s body all the way to his toes while Kihyun was trying the undress him. His skin felt feverish, skin hot enough to burn. If an ice cube were to fall on him, it would surely vaporize within seconds.

They broke apart just long enough for omega to shrug his burgundy shirt off and for Kihyun to struggle out of his leather jacket and cream shirt. As soon as omega’s milky shoulders and collarbones were bared to him, Kihyun forgot all about stripping off and latched on to them instead, intended on marking omega up. Instincts, his instincts were clawing his insides. He didn’t care about taking his pants off, it could get stained and get covered in omega’s slick and his come, but Kihyun didn’t care. At any other time, it would have been important to him but now all he cared about was getting close to omega. The only reason he wanted to take his clothes off was the promise of skin to skin contact and he could live without that if omega needed him badly. Or maybe Kihyun needed him badly. It didn’t matter who did. The important thing was how omega was rutting against Kihyun, his scent overwhelming and Kihyun was sure he must have soaked his underwear. The thought of his hole – wet and empty – urged him on and he unbuckled omega’s pants with steady hands, dragging them down to his thighs.

“Do you think about fucking me asap so that I can come some time this century?” Omega whispered deeply in a teasing way, digging his nails in alpha’s shoulders and he didn’t need to say it again for Kihyun to push his two finger in his gorgeously slick hole.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Omega gasped out like someone knocked the air out of his body. Kihyun made quiet noises of pleasure with the reaction he received, his breathing unsteady as he nipped at the other one’s neck while fingering him open. The omega gave out all the right sounds and all the right reactions, it was really fucking pleasing so somewhere between his clouded mind, Kihyun thought maybe he could drink less tonight so he’d be savoring and saving this sex more.

“You smell so good.” Kihyun said, dragging his teeth on omega’s scent glands. He smelled insanely good for some reason. It took a lot of strength to not bite him there and Kihyun really, really wanted to bite him.

“I’m—I’m good. Come on.” Omega said desperately, placing kisses on Kihyun’s face. When he sensed the guy loosened enough Kihyun replaced his fingers with his hard dick. He pressed the tip against omega’s leaking hole. Omega leaned back to the wall with a moan and slowly, Kihyun began to slip inside. Even though he fingered him a lot, the tightness of omega around him took Kihyun’s breath away. He clutched at omega’ hips and he was not sure if he was pressing forward into him, or if omega was pulling him to himself. Either way, it had the same result, which was Kihyun ending up balls-deep in omega, struggling for breath as he paused and tried not to come too soon. He tried to go slow since omega needed a little more time to get stretched, but omega made it hard by reaching down to his hips and urging Kihyun to move with more sharp, rough movements. When Kihyun began to thrust, making them deep and long, omega huffed out a frustrated noise.

“Can’t you just fuck me harder? I’m gonna sleep here.”

Kihyun threw him an unbelieving look before he let out something like a laugh. “Yeah, I can fuck you harder.”

“Doubt it. You keep acting like I’m gonna break. You fingered me forever and now you’re going so slow. Maybe I should have picked up another alpha.” The omega said with a teasing smile and let out a sigh of pure satisfaction as Kihyun started to pick up the pace.

Kihyun shifted and hiked up omega’s legs and grabbing his ass between both of his hands to keep him in place to pound in desperately. Fucking him felt like fucking into liquid gold. He was so hot and tight. He took Kihyun so well, so damn well. Kihyun felt hot and cool at the same time where their skin touched. Omega’s skin was so soft, so pretty. Only broken by his scattering of moles and the red marks of Kihyun’s own teeth placed on his body. Blonde threw his head back with a blissed expression, his skin was glistening with sweat. He was so fucking pretty. He didn’t need any other alpha, Kihyun could give him what he wanted, Kihyun could give him as much as he wanted and Kihyun could give him more than he wanted. This omega was his.

Kihyun didn’t realize at first that that low possessive growl was coming from him. Omega looked down at him gleefully, his mouth open and panting with every thrust.

“Seems like I’ve made the right choice.”

Omega’s eyes were still sharp and assessing, even when he was being pounded against the cold wall, and something about that just made Kihyun crazy, made his hips thrust faster just so he could hear omega’s pants turn into little moans of helpless noise. He caught omega’s lips with his own, dragging his bottom lip with his teeth.

“Are you going to come on my cock?” Kihyun asked, meeting omega’s eyes, feeling the way omega trying to get down, trying to get more of Kihyun inside him with every thrust while Kihyun’s dick started to swell. “I'm going to come soon and fill you.” Kihyun’s voice shook at the thought. “I bet you'll come without even me touching your dick. You want it that badly.”

Omega moaned after breaking their gaze, his eyes fluttering shut and his hands clawing Kihyun’s back helplessly, he let out a guttural noise. “Yes. Yes I want— I want—”

_That was two months ago._

Staring at the huge Christmas tree Kihyun sits on the couch, his head tilted to the side, listening some girl talking about a carol single some artist published because it’s the season. Another one comments that she liked the song but a guy interrupts, the song needed to be more strong. Kihyun listens radio everyday while going to work so he heard the song they’re talking about but he is not a fan of carols so honestly he would like to be somewhere else at the moment, rather than sit down and talk about it. He’s in an unknown territory all because of Hyungwon again. He dragged Kihyun to Jung’s Christmas party this time. Well saying that he didn’t have fun at Halloween+Birthday party would be a lie so Kihyun wasn’t completely disinterested in this party but for some reason it’s so… quiet. Maybe due to difference in the holidays, the parties differ too. Actually until the carol topic became the center of this talk, Kihyun was having fun. But now he wants to run away, he’s so bored.

Thankfully something interesting happens. Something he didn’t expect at all.

Daisy in the spring, warmed under the sweet ray of lights mixed with spicy, melted amber. That’s what Kihyun picks up when the boy on his right changes topic to a recent movie Kihyun is not interested in. With creased brows Kihyun looks around to find the scent’s source and his eyes catch a familiar figure. Someone he didn’t think much but occasionally danced in his mind for two months is standing next to stairway, talking with some alpha. Omega is wearing casual clothes today, simple red shirt and black pants. Kihyun is surprised, he didn’t think he’d see this guy again. And he never thought he’d get this scent off of him.

Kihyun scrambles up from his place in a hurry when omega steps upstairs, He leaves the surprised crowd behind and follows the blonde. Kihyun manages to catch him before he goes into the bathroom. The omega throws a startled look so Kihyun lets his arm go with an apologetic expression. He has no idea what he’s doing at the moment. He feels like there’s no actual control over his words or acts so even he’s surprised when he grits out with a small growl, “You smell like me?”

“I’ve been smelling like what now?” Omega looks at him with a confused look.

“You smell like me.” Kihyun repeats, blinking at him.

“Uhm what? Do I know you?” Omega asks with an indifferent expression. He crosses his hands on his chest, throwing a look at Kihyun like he is some kind of psycho. He seems a lot different from the night they’ve met. That night this omega was really bossy, pliant and demanding, now he seems cold, rebellish and well… less chatty.

“We hooked up at the Halloween party two months ago.” Kihyun replies, hoping it will gauge omega’s memories. Seems like it works.

“Ah…” Omega blinks his eyes with a nod. “So?”

“You smell like me.” Kihyun states again.

Omega narrows his eyes at him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Hey Kyun are you feeling better?” Someone, the alpha Kihyun saw earlier walks next to them and Kihyun steps between them instinctively with a hiss.

“Hey wow what the hell?” Omega asks from behind, trying to shove him away with his eyes wide.

The other alpha’s gaze change from soft to threatening. “Dude what do you think you are doing?”

“Get away.” Kihyun hisses.

“Both of you calm down.” Omega says, sighing deep but he makes a disgusted face when he looks at the other alpha. “Oh god Honey hyung, I told you not to use that lotion. It stinks.” He says, looking repulsed at the alpha who seem hurt with the way he’s acting

Kihyun looks at the omega, the glow on his skin, the pinkish lively look on his cheeks, the way he smell so familiar and warm, the way his body got more round as far as Kihyun remembers, Kihyun acting weirdly protective in another alpha’s presence. It clicks.

“I didn’t put any lotion today Kyun, I know you hate it.” The alpha replies, shifting his gaze from Kihyun to omega.

“Please change your shirt. Don’t you know I can’t stand some smells lately.” The omega whines, closing his mouth with his hand.

“Kyun—“

“How long have you been acting like this?” Kihyun interrupts their conversation in a hurry, his heart is beating crazy.

Omega looks at him like he just remembered Kihyun is standing there. “Act like what?” he asks.

“How long have you been feeling weird like this? Like some scents are repulsing you or you feel sick?”

“How do you know that I feel—“

“Just tell me.” Kihyun commands.

“I don’t know… a few weeks?” Omega says obediently, his eyebrows are pulled together.

“A few weeks… As in two months?” Kihyun asks, holding his breath.

Omega shrugs carelessly. “I don’t know, maybe?” He says. “But what does that have to do with—“ He stops.

Now he is getting what Kihyun is trying to say.

The omega looks at Kihyun hurrily then himself then Kihyun again with huge eyes.

“No…” Omega whispers, shaking his head in denial. “It’s impossible, I wasn’t in heat and… and… I can’t.”

“Are you sure?” Kihyun insists, taking a step towards him and omega steps back, trembling. “You’ve been throwing up lately right?” Kihyun asks and from the expression on omega’s face, Kihyun is damn sure he is right.

“Sure of what?” The alpha next to them asks with a confused face mixed with his dangerous aura.

“No no no no.” Omega shakes his head. “It’s not... I’m not… No. You must be wrong.”

“Look omega, I can’t mistake your scent. You do smell like me, do you get it?” Kihyun says pressing on the words strongly.

The omega looks at the alpha and stumbles back a step, his back hitting the wall. He lowers his gaze with a sigh. “Oh no.” He whispers.

Kihyun inhales, picking up the melted amber scent between daisies. “I think yes.”


	2. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!!  
> I hope you're having a good time  
> Here's chapter 2 lol I told you I'm impatient  
> anyways  
> warning, there's discussion about abortion in this chapter
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments💕  
> Please do tell what you think at the end of this chapter!!  
> Have fun!!!

Time.

Time is such an interesting concept because it varies at different situations. It shouldn’t differ and if you ask anybody they will say it’s the same amount of time except the person who is going through it. For example when Changkyun was waiting the cakes his mom made to be out of oven so he could eat, time was going so slow but for his mom it was just thirty minutes. When he was waiting for college exam to start, his palms sweaty while his mind run thousand different formulas at the same time to remember them, it felt like every second was equal to five minutes but when the exam started, time wasn’t enough. Everything blinked in a flash.

Now too, Changkyun is having a challenge with time. He is leaning to a sink at some pharmacy with a pregnancy test between his hands, something he thought he would never use and time feels stretched. He keeps biting his nails, shaking his leg nervously and his heart stops for a solid moment when he sees the double lines appearing.

“Oh fuck.” Changkyun breathes out, squeezing his eyes firmly. He looks at the stick again and yes, it’s positive. Changkyun can’t believe this.

“Hey is it out yet?” The alpha calls from outside the door curiously. Changkyun brings himself up forcefully so he can swing the door open furiously. His eyes land on the startled alpha immediately and for some reason he feels his own nervousness ease off a little.

“It’s positive.” Changkyun looks at the guy directly and alpha nods slowly like he already knew this will be the answer. It’s really annoying.

“Are you okay?” The alpha says softly and his concern pisses Changkyun off as much as it makes his stomach curl in happiness, and it takes everything in his power not to jump right into alpha’s embrace and ask him to hug tightly.

Instead Changkyun turns Jooheon for comfort as he should but before red haired alpha can wrap his arms around Changkyun, he hears a growl and the other alpha pulls him away by the arm. His hold is gentle but his action is hostile.

“What the hell are you doing?” Changkyun asks in surprise but he already knows, he knows how possessive this guy must feel at the moment while they are with another alpha and it’s true that Jooheon is an intimidating one even though he’s a really sweet person so it’s not a surprise when he growls at the other alpha with an angry face. Changkyun knows nothing ever good comes out of two angry alphas in the same room so he frees his arm, keeping a calculated distance from both of them.

“Hyung it’s okay, please calm down.” Changkyun says to his friend before he turns to the other alpha. “I don’t have time for your bullshit okay? Keep your claws to yourself.” He says sharply. Changkyun takes a deep, frustrated breathe but it doesn’t help. “Why the fuck did you knot me? I can’t believe this is happening.” He walks back in bathroom, fuming. If his anger could show itself, there would be smoke coming out all over his body like a chimney.

“You were the one who asked for it.” The alpha says, throwing a cautious look at the other alpha as he leans to the door, blocking it. Thankfully Jooheon is too oblivious.

“Then why the fuck didn’t you use condom? Ha?” Changkyun turns to him angrily.

“Why didn’t you use pills? It’s not just my fault, it’s your fault too.” Black haired alpha counters, crossing his arms over his muscled chest. He has a really nice chest and seems like that dark green knitted sweater on him is doing a great job by wrapping his muscles and arms, point their shape out nicely.

What am I thinking, Changkyun turns away from the guy. It’s not the place and time to get fascinated by some guy who knocked him up. Damn hormones.

“It’s not certain yet okay? These pregnancy tests can be wrong, I’ve read it somewhere.” Changkyun says with a small hope. Maybe test is wrong, the result may be wrong.

“Let’s go to a doctor then. We can know for sure.” Alpha suggests, pulling out his phone.

Changkyun looks at him with a huff. “It’s Christmas Eve, you can’t find any doctor right now.”

"Sorry to interrupt." The tall pharmacist says hesitantly from the other side of the counter. Changkyun forgot that he was there. "The city hospital must be working."

And that's how forty minutes later, Changkyun finds himself sitting in front of Doctor Lee Minhyuk.

“I was expecting to treat drunk fight injuries tonight but pregnancy? This is so much more fun.” The doctor says with a smile. For some reason he looks really excited about this. It’s obvious that he’s more excited than Changkyun who is sitting like somebody punched him in the guts. Thankfully Jooheon is sitting right next to him, squeezing his hand to support and he is a big support, as always. Changkyun is really lucky to have him.

“So which one is the daddy?” Doctor Lee looks between Jooheon and whatever his name while Changkyun tries to process his answer earlier.

“It’s me.” The alpha on the left replies, pointing himself.

“Amazing.” Doctor nods, gesturing to alpha on Changkyun’s right. “I thought it was this guy because you know the hand holding looks a bit iffy but it’s okay to have an open relationship. I don’t judge.”

“No, it’s _me_.” The alpha replies again, making a small angry noise and looks at Changkyun and Jooheon’s entangled hands before he throws a displeased look to the omega that makes Changkyun wanna rip his hand away from Jooheon’s.

“Okay, so you are his alpha.” The doctor states, writing down some stuff.

His words make Changkyun so furious it must bleed into his scent, because the alpha growls slowly on his behalf. “No, I don’t have an alpha,” Changkyun says between gritted teeth.

“For now, you have.” The doctor replies calmly.

Changkyun’s eyebrows are furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“I understand that this is a little complicated for you so I’m sorry to say this but…” Dr. Lee makes an apologetic little grimace. “In cases like these, your body recognizes the… father… of the babies… biological material as your chosen alpha. It simulates something like an emotional mating bite. For as long as you’re pregnant, you’ll be tied to each other.”

Changkyun lets out a sigh. He wants to hit something. He really, really does. He can’t have an alpha. When an omega is mated to an alpha, their whole life changes. They have weird biological urges to be cuddled by their alpha, to be taken cared by them, build a house with and for them. Mated omegas only bound to one alpha, they dedicate themselves to them and they don’t go through heats very intensely even.

At least Changkyun doesn’t have to worry about those. Because pregnant omegas don’t need heats.

Changkyun is pregnant.

Pregnant and he’s emotionally bound to an alpha he doesn't know.

No, that can’t happen.

“Look, there must be something wrong with the results. Maybe papers are mixed? I saw nurse running around with bunch of files, maybe she brought a wrong result? Please just check them again.” Changkyun says, hoping for doctor to suddenly pull out a paper and say _aha here’s your results, it’s negative you can go home_ but all his hope crushes down when doctor shakes his head.

“You’re the only person we did pregnancy control today. People don’t come for tests on Christmas Eve, we’re usually busy like a month later for that you know.” Dr. Lee winks playfully. “So yeah I’m sure this is the right result.”

“But that is impossible?” Changkyun leans back to his chair in despair. “I wasn’t in heat and I’m a recessive omega so I can’t get pregnant.”

The doctor glances at him. “That’s a common mistake for recessive omegas, for all omegas actually.”

“What do you mean?”

“To explain it simply, omega’s ovulation probability is highest during heat because your bodies adjust themselves to provide the best enviroment for a baby to form but it’s possible to get pregnant when you are not in heat. It’s a very rare situation but still it’s a possibility even if you are a recessive omega.” The doctor clasps his hands on the papers, looking back and forth among trio. “It may happen when mates are compatible or alpha is very dominant.”

The alpha on the left scoffs with a weirdly proud smile on his face. Changkyun rolls his eyes.

“Do you see any effect or side effects like morning sickness, muscle pain?” Dr. Lee asks.

Changkyun nods slowly. “My back is hurting for the last couple of days and I got really scent sensitive. It’s got to the point where I can’t even stand my friend’s lotion. Even now he stinks.” Changkyun says, scrunging his nose while throwing a pitiful look at the guy who sits next to him with an offended face.

Doctor nods, looking at Jooheon. “He’s an alpha.”

Jooheon nods with a pout. “But I’m not wearing any lotion now.”

“It doesn’t matter if you use cologne, this is happening because you are an alpha.” The doctor says, turning to omega. “Your body is instinctively rejecting other alphas’ presences. It’s some sort of a defense mechanism and it will get stronger in the upcoming days because as I said before when an alpha impregnates an omega, a form establishes through baby so your body only recognizes that alpha and every other alpha is subconsciously repels you. Your body considers them a threat to your pup. Sorry pups, in your case.”

“Wait what?” Changkyun asks with his mouth open. He has no idea how many more shocks he can handle.

“Pups?” Jooheon asks with huge eyes.

“Yeah, twins. Did I forget to mention that?” The doctor lifts his eyebrows, looking at them.

“Really?” The alpha says with a surprised tone and Changkyun looks at him, his eyes trail from the shiny dark hairs to proud looking face before they briefly stop on his puffed chest. Changkyun feels a pull in him, he wants to press his face to that chest and inhale the melted amber from his skin.

“Oh God.” Changkyun holds his head between his hands. This is awful. And not one but _two_? _Two babies?_ This is just getting worse and Changkyun has no idea what to do. He let’s out a pained noise so Jooheon pulls him closer to comfort out of habit but his scent hits the omega, immediately making his stomach turn.

“Hyung please get away a little.” Changkyun says, pushing away the alpha.

“Yeah it’ll be better if you don’t get too much close to him.” Dr. Lee suggests looking at the other alpha who snarls.

“Okay.” Jooheon agrees with a pout, moving his chair away a little.

Doctor looks at the omega after that. “So what do you plan to do?”

“Whatever he decides to do, it’s up to Changkyun and nobody else.” Jooheon says with a sharp tone, throwing a warning look at the other alpha who returns his gaze.

Changkyun expects black haired to have some sort of angry reaction to that, but he just hangs his head and doesn’t say anything.

“Of course, but seeing Mr. Im’s symptoms, I think he is in withdrawal. Alpha-to-omega contact is crucial for an omega’s health during pregnancy and it has huge effects on alpha.” Dr. Lee explains quietly.

Changkyun knows that. He knows everything about omega pregnancy, in a sort of know-thy-enemy tactic. His body feels vulnerable and wants an alpha for protection. He’ll go into paroxysms of delight if this guy brings him food to show what a good provider he’ll be for the babies. He’ll crave a room somewhere only he and this guy are allowed, a private little cave free of intruders that might harm his pups. He’s gonna be happy to raise pups with him and he’s gonna want to be only hold by him. Even now Changkyun wants to be close to him, have him touch his body, wrap his arms around him so he can breathe easy.

And, now that the alpha has smelled him, he will be having his own biological urges. To provide, caress, protect, defend, stand up, hold. Every alpha feel that way during their omega’s pregnancy. It’s obvious this guy feels it too, he tries to keep it control but it's obvious.

But he doesn’t even know Changkyun. It isn’t real. Whatever they both feel, it isn’t real. Changkyun has always been afraid that any relationship he has with an alpha will be led more by biology than the heart, and now look what’s happened. He’s totally in the situation he wanted to avoid forever.

Changkyun sinks into a chair and buries his face in his hands. His mind is a mess, his body is a mess, his emotions are a mess. He feels nauses, he wants alpha to hold him close, he wants Jooheon to say everything is gonna be okay. Everything is a mess and he hates it.

“I should get an appointment as soon as possible. I hope you’re available tomorrow.” Omega says, looking up to doctor. He doesn’t say the word _abortion_ out loud but now that his brain and all its omega senses knows there’s a baby, no babies growing inside of him, it’s practically roaring at the thought of termination. He pictures the cold table, the stirrups, the sterilized instruments the doctor will use, the procedure and his mind just screams THREAT THREAT THREAT THREAT over and over. He wants to crawl into alpha’s arms and beg him to protect Changkyun and babies from something so horrifying. But he also knows that these are all fake emotions caused by a simple mistake that can turn his whole life around.

Alpha turns to him in his chair with a confused expression, somehow he seems like he doesn’t understand what omega is saying. “Available for what?”

Changkyun gazes at him and alpha’s eyes go wide.

“You think about... not having them?” Alpha asks with a surprised tone. The alpha should be losing his mind at the thought of Changkyun terminating, but he’s just staring at him, fisted hands at his side. “Why? Do you have anything to say?” Changkyun asks in a sudden spurt of bitterness, omega senses getting all huffy that alpha isn’t jumping to protect him.

“Okay. Seems like there’s some stuff you two should talk so it’s better if we give you some space.” The doctor says and gets up, grabbing Jooheon who throws a worried look to omega. Changkyun pouts at the alpha, he wants his friend to stay.

“I think I should stay—“ Jooheon starts but Dr. Lee pushes.

“No no, let them talk. We’re gonna be outside the door. You have ten minutes because I’m working guys so make this quick.” The doctor says, pulling him outside and closing the door behind them.

Changkyun huffs a breathe, feeling more aware of the alpha in the room, realizing the fact that they are alone. He looks at the alpha, sees how his face reflects a genuine confusion and slight disappointment. “You really didn’t think about having them, did you?” He asks and lets out a surprised noise when alpha throws him a look.

“You gotta be kidding me.” Changkyun rolls his eyes, he feels annoyed but also his inner omega is happy with the fact that alpha wants these pups. He’s happy and he’s annoyed and he wants to cry and he wants to laugh. It’s too much to have all these emotions crushing to him at the same time when he’s too confused to process any of them.

“Look, I’m terrified right now.” Changkyun starts, his brain tries to defeat his emotions. “I’m just 22 years old, I have plans for my future. I’m too young to become a parent.” He says, teeth worrying his bottom lip. There’s plenty about his life that he’d envisioned differently than being a mom at a very young age. The alpha should have problem with this situation too. “I don’t think you are okay with this either. I bet you didn’t plan about having a child at… what’s your age? And what is your name?” He says, suddenly having a revelation. “Oh my god I don’t even know your name!” Changkyun gasps. “I’m pregnant with someone’s baby who I don’t even know his name. What the fuck?” He says, holding his head between his head, pulling his hair. How could he be so stupid get knocked up by some random dude at some random party? It’s not like that was his first party. Changkyun likes to hang out and despite the fact that he is always reckless, when it comes to this matter he’s never unprepared. That day too, he took a morning pill after he was sober enough but apparently it didn’t work. He’s stupid, so stupid damn it. He should have prevented this.

“Hey calm down.” Alpha says in a comforting way while he scrunches in front of omega. He holds Changkyun’s hands to lower them to his lap and ducks his head to look at omega’s eyes. His touch makes something tremble deep inside Changkyun’s chest while it fills him with bliss. “My name is Kihyun, I’m 25 years old and everything is gonna be okay.” The alpha says with a smile, a kind of smile that pulls omega’s guts and makes Changkyun think for a second that everything is gonna be okay before he’s pulled away from that small, breezing bubble by the reality.

Changkyun frees his wrists from alpha’s hold, throwing him a gaze. “How is it gonna be okay? Please enlighten me. And don’t try to bullshit because I don’t think you’re ready to be a parent.”

The alpha-Kihyun shakes his head slowly. “You are right, I’m not ready. I’m not saying that I am but…” He looks around, seeming like he needs a moment to talk before he looks back up to Changkyun. “You’re free to decide whatever you want. I will go with your decision.” He mutters out forcefully in the end. Changkyun looks down to his hands on his lap while his heart bruises a little because his inner omega wants this alpha to protests. Kihyun grabs a note paper from doctor’s desk and write something on it. “This is my number. You can contact me with this.” He says, giving paper to Changkyun. "Just think about it for a while."

Changkyun looks at him, studies alpha's expression before he nods. "Okay I'll think about it and I’ll come to a decision soon,” Changkyun tells in a small voice, dropping his look away. “But I’ll probably… I’m probably going to terminate.”

It hurts to say it. He forces himself to look over at Kihyun and after a moment the alpha meets his eye. Each word comes out in a strangled, tortured choke, “That’s probably for the best.”

An awkward silence falls to room before the door opens and Dr. Lee looks inside. “You guys are done?”

Kihyun nods his head, throwing a look at the omega.

Changkyun doesn’t meet his eyes though, he looks at the doctor. “How long do I have to decide?” He asks ignoring the hurt swirling inside him.

“It depends. Omega’s pregnancy takes 6 months, it’s shorter than betas. You can terminate up until three months and since you’re two month pregnant, you have a month to decide.”

Changkyun nods slowly. “I see. Thank you.” He says and looks at his friend. “Let’s go.”

Omega’s eyes meet with alpha’s before he turns away to leave and as he steps outside the door and move further, every fiber of Changkyun’s being wails for Kihyun’s touch.

Changkyun cries the entire ride home. He swears he can feel the distance between himself and Kihyun increasing with each passing mile, and his stomach is churning in protest. Like there’s a physical force pressing on his chest, it’s hard to breathe. “It’s not fair,” he hiccups, wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

“No, Kyun. Not even a little.” Jooheon squeezes his knee.

Changkyun sniffs. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I know. Whatever you decide is just fine, Changkyun. We’ll make it work either way and I’ll be there to support you.” The alpha says in an assuring way.

That makes Changkyun feel a little better, but not by much. He doesn’t want to have an abortion. He doesn’t want to be pregnant. He just wants it all to go away. He wants to turn back two months ago and stop it from happening. It’s all a mess and he can’t deal it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?~~~~


	3. Decide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!!  
> This is in the name of Kihyun being guest to Minhyuk's show and keep talking about Changkyun lol
> 
> So I know I've said I'll probably upload in two weeks but I've already uploaded 3 chapters in 10 days...well... I told you I'm impatient lmao but I can't promise for the rest of the chapters to be this quick because I've really didn't go with my schedule so...
> 
> Thank you for the attention you're showing to the story I'm seriously so happy to read your comments  
> thank you so much  
> I hope you will like this chapter too  
> Tell me what you think  
> Have fun!!
> 
> sorry for the typos!

One, two, three, four, five days pass until Changkyun feels like his head is gonna crack open and all his thoughts will spread out of his head. He can’t eat anything properly, he barely sleeps a few hours at night and now he barely stays two hours in the same room with Jooheon before his stomach threatens to push out whatever’s in there. It wasn't bad like this before, Changkyun would feel bad once in a few days but perhaps its because he met with the black haired alpha, it got worse. Everything feels worse now. Changkyun feels hollow like there’s a missing piece, something he lost a while ago and he knows the reason, it’s Kihyun. Omega knows his body is missing the alpha because of their bond due to pups. Changkyun sees him in his dreams when he can sleep, the night they spent in the bar restroom becomes vivid again and he re-lives his touches again. It's embarrassing but that’s the only time of the day Changkyun doesn’t feel longing aching his body.

It’s completely stupid, feeling these kind of things is really stupid. Sometimes he feels like he’s gonna suffocate without the alpha’s touch, like seeing a single simple smile flying from his lips will warm Changkyun’s heart. He’s feeling every bit of want for a guy he only saw two times. So it’s completely and utterly stupid. Changkyun knows the reason are pups, they want the alpha’s presence around them so they can feel safe. Or Changkyun wants alpha’s presence around him so he can feel safe. He doesn’t know who wants it. The line between himself and his omega self is becoming blurry. Changkyun finds his hands reaching to his tummy and drops them immediately when he realizes. He doesn’t want to get attached to them. He doesn’t know what to do. Unfortunately, thinking doesn’t lead him anywhere because he’s in some sort of mind maze, he can’t find the right path by himself.

Eventually Changkyun decides that he needs help so he calls Hoseok. Hoseok is one of the best alphas Changkyun knows, he’s witty and funny. He’s good at giving advice so whenever he needs something Changkyun always turns to him.

“Hey hyung,” Changkyun says when Hoseok answers after two rings as always.

“Kyun, how do you feel? Jooheon said you’re a bit sick.” Hoseok replies. “Sorry I couldn’t come, I was out of town but I’m coming back today.”

“I’m not sick.” Changkyun says, biting his lips.

“You’re not sick? But Jooheon said—“

“I’m not sick hyung, I’m pregnant,” Changkyun says, holding his breath after the words spill out of his mouth in a rush. Might as well tell it directly without going around it.

There’s a long pause. “Are you joking?”

“No.”

Hoseok’s voice sound firm. “With whose baby?”

“Kihyun something.” Changkyun replies, sighing.

“Kihyun something?” Hoseok asks, his voice sounding confused. “Something what?”

“I don’t know.” Changkyun says, before realizing how that sounds.

“You don’t know? What do you mean you don’t know? How can you not know?”

“It’s just… It was a one night stand at a party. Look can you come over? I’ll explain everything but right now, I don’t know what to do. I need you.” Changkyun says, looking down to his lap guilty. Hoseok was the alpha Changkyun thought he’d like to be mated with when he was young and dream about these kind of stuffs. Now calling him to help him decide about his pregnancy makes omega feel bitter.

“I’m on my way.” Hoseok says simply, not asking anything further.

Changkyun knocks Jooheon's door letting him know that he called Hoseok to talk and he's on his way.

“I can’t believe it.” Hoseok says when he enters the apartment. Changkyun didn't see him for a week only but he has bright pink hair now. It's a bold choice but the color looks well on him like everything else. Alpha pulls Changkyun to himself, sniffing his neck. Changkyun allows him but he feels a pang of guilt for allowing an alpha to do this other than Kihyun… which is completely stupid to think. Stupid hormones.

Hoseok retreats, hands on Changkyun’s shoulders he looks all over Changkyun. By the surprised expression on his face, omega can tell the situation is finally sinking in.

“Holy shit. You’re pregnant. You’re seriously not kidding?” The alpha asks, his eyes are wide.

“You think I’d make a joke like this hyung?” Changkyun asks with a pout.

“Well… yes?” Hoseok says with a shrug. Well it’s true that Changkyun likes to tease with him some time to time like one time at highschool he faked being sick and made Hoseok do his homework. But things like that were simple, childish things. This is serious. So Changkyun rolls his eyes, “I’m not kidding hyung, I’m pregnant and I’m freaking out.” smacking on the alpha’s very well shaped chest. All alphas possess a very nice figure after going through adolescence but Hoseok also works out which makes his body stand out among other alphas. Changkyun likes to work out too, he likes to let off his stress through exercise. Also he likes the the fact that he has broad shoulders and nice six packs. They are nice to look at on the mirror. Now that he thinks, they’re probably gonna go away. Damn it.

“How did this happen?” Hoseok asks and Changkyun pulls him to kitchen, also calls for Jooheon who tries his best to not get in his way unless Changkyun calls for him. Changkyun tells everything while making tea for them. He picks chamomile to ease his upset stomach to not act up now that Hoseok is here too.

Hoseok listens him while talking, throwing looks at omega and other alpha from time to time.

“So you were drunk?” Hoseok asks, his eyebrows are pulled together.

“No wait, it’s not how you think hyung.” Changkyun interrupts. He knows what Hoseok is thinking so he should explain what really happened even though he’s emberrased to say it. “I was drunk but I knew what I was doing.”

“So he didn’t—“

“No no, it was consensual.” Changkyun says, rubbing his temple with his thumbs. “I wasn’t careful enough and this just… happened.”

Hoseok throws a slightly angered look at the other alpha. “Isn’t Jung your friend? You two went that party together. You could just look after him Honey.”

Red haired alpha sighs, leaning back with a pout. “I was having fun, it was a party hyung.”

As much as Changkyun likes to have their attention, he doesn’t like to be treated like someone that needs to be taken care of. He hates feeling needy. But still he doesn’t say anything, he knows his hyungs don’t mean anything bad.

Hoseok looks at the alpha, then eyes the omega carefully before he leans in forward, putting his elbows on the table. “What are you gonna do now?”

Changkyun sighs, “That’s a good question. I have no idea.”

“Do you wanna keep them?” Hoseok lifts his eyebrows.

“I don’t know.” Changkyun replies.

“Then are you gonna get rid of them?” Hoseok lifts his eyebrows even more.

Get rid of them, these words hurt Changkyun a lot. He can feel the words turning into knives digging inside him so with a shiver, he shakes his head. “I don’t know that too.” He sighs.

Hoseok sighs, leaning back. “Then what are you gonna do?”

Changkyun shrugs. “Honestly, I have zero clue about what to do. I don’t wanna be a parent at this young age but I don’t want to terminate this either. And I wanna make a quick decision before all these hormones start to cloud my judgement more because they are already infiltrating in my brain.” He says, trying to fight the urge to rub his belly.

“We can do a pro-con list.” Jooheon suggests when they stay silent for a while. “I’ve read it somewhere. It may help?”

“That’s a good idea.” Changkyun nods because he has no idea at the moment and Jooheon runs inside, coming back with a paper and pen.

“Okay.” The red haired alpha says, settling back on his chair. “Let’s think about the cons.”

Changkyun takes a sip from his now warm tea as he thinks.

“Graduation.” Jooheon writes it down. “It’s your last year at college and you may need to postpone graduating if you decide to have this baby.”

Changkyun looks at the alpha. “Right.” He sighs and adds, “And therefore work. I want to finish school. You know most of the omega just settle down after finding an alpha so only seventeen percent of omegas finish college. And thirteen percent of college graduate omegas are employed and I want to be in that thirteen percent. I gotta be.”

Hoseok nods. “You can go to college while also being pregnant but it’ll be though because you’re not mated.”

Changkyun grimaces at the thought. He thinks about the looks people will throw at him, the words they will say, the pressure and how overwhelming it’s gonna be.

“What else?” Jooheon asks, writing job next to college.

“Being a parent when I’m not prepared? This is a con I think because I had no plan to have kids at 22. I was thinking about getting a job and spend a few years working before settling down with an alpha.” Changkyun says, glancing at Hoseok. “Now I need to reshape my life according to pups.”

Hoseok nods. “Yeah I think that’s a con.”

“So any pros?” Jooheon looks at them.

“Two pups.” Hoseok says excitedly. “I’m sure they will be cute like you.”

Changkyun throws him a tired smile. He sighs. “I don’t know if this can be considered a pro, but if I have the abortion, my omega senses will basically make me go into an emotional whirlwind. Now that I won’t be having the babies it’s gonna fuck up my mental and emotional health and it won’t be just some easy cure-all.” He says shivering with the thought.

“We can get you counseling. We can get you every support.” Hoseok offers quietly. Changkyun had counseling before, right after coming to Seoul. It hadn’t gone well. He doesn’t really like being psychoanalyzed by anyone.

“I know that but still. It’s not something I’m looking forward to.” Changkyun sighs and grabs the pen from Jooheon, rolling it between his palms. “And then there’s Kihyun,” Changkyun says. “He’d be involved in some way if I go forward with the pregnancy.” He throws a look at Jooheon. “I don’t know him and I don’t know if he’d like to be a part of this.”

“I don’t know… he seemed reckless to me.” Jooheon comments. “Do you see yourself sharing custody with him?”

“Well…” Hoseok looks at them, pursing his lips. “If you decide to deliver… you have another option.” He says.

Changkyun lifts his eyebrows curiously.

“You can think about giving them out for adoption.” The alpha says simply.

Changkyun looks at him, blinking. He never thought of adoption as an option until Hoseok mentioned it.

“Yeah… that’s… that’s reasonable.” Omega says, looking away. His heart twists with the thought of giving his babies to someone else.

“I think that’s a good choice.” Jooheon adds. “We don’t know if this Kihyun guy is okay with this pregnancy. He told you to do whatever you want right? So perhaps he doesn’t wanna be involved much? Maybe he’s not financially stable enough to raise two kids or maybe he doesn’t want to be a father like you don’t want to be a mother.”

“It’s not…” Changkyun starts but shakes his head. “Yeah you’re right.”

“We’re talking about you here, Changkyun. That guy, Kihyun doesn’t have to be involved at all if he doesn’t want to. You have me Changkyun.” Hoseok says, placing his hand over Changkyun’s, his thumb moving in soothing circles. It makes Changkyun feel better which makes him feel a little guilty for feeling better. “You have us. We will support you anyway. And you can list all these pros and cons, but I don’t think they’re really going to help you.” Hoseok’s voice softens. “You’ve always been someone I admire when it comes to making big decisions. Remember when we were at high school and you said coming to Seoul for college was your dream? You’ve pursued it and now look where you are, you’re at the top of the class. I know you will do the right thing. So what do you want Kyun? Go past what your biology is trying to tell you. What does your gut say?”

Changkyun closes his eyes. It’s a little easier to be honest without looking at his friends. “I don’t want people to think I’m just another omega who needed to get knocked up,” he confesses in a rush. “I’ve always been so vocal about what I wanted my life to be like. I’ve ran away from home because I wanted to be different from everyone else. I wanted to go to college because I wanted to shape my own life without the fact that I’m an omega. I thought… I don’t know. I thought I was so special because I wanted to be independent. And if I’m pregnant, everyone will just see me as another baby maker.”

“Oh, Kyun,” Hoseok says. He reaches to wrap is arms around Changkyun’s shoulders, knowing that, as an omega, Changkyun can usually be soothed by an alpha hug when he gets upset. But when Hoseok touches him, all Changkyun feels is guilt. Again. It happened when he hugged him when he arrived. It happened when he held Changkyun’s hand. Changkyun felt like… like he’s cheating on Kihyun.

Will that go away, if he terminates? Or will he be ruined for other alphas forever?

Not like Changkyun wants an alpha anyway. He thought about having one when he was young and Hoseok was his candidate but after deciding to lead his own life, he’s never dreamed of having an alpha to take care of him, not even after his first heat, because he’s always been afraid that whatever they feel won’t be real. He’ll be tricked by a pretty scent and wind up trapped in some alpha’s kitchen, charmed and sated by hormones. And worst of all, he won’t even realize it. Yes fooling around with them, having fun with alphas are nice it's what he needs after all but he doesn't want to live like that.

Looks like Changkyun can’t hide from that fate forever though because he remembers that night. He remembers how he begged for Kihyun to knot him even though it’s not like him, it’s not like him at all. It’s embarrassing to the core but it was his instinct ruling his mind. His body will always, always be longing for a mate and a baby. Changkyun knows those who wait too long go almost crazy in the last few years of their fertility and practically become willing to mate with anyone. Changkyun was just trying to run away from that fate.

But… if he has babies now… he doesn't have to go through that fate.

An omega that’s been mated and bred isn’t attractive to alphas, and doesn’t need to be attracted to alphas, so Changkyun won’t ever crave anyone… well, except that Kihyun guy, of course, but if Kihyun doesn’t want anything to do with him, then he will have to deal everything by himself. Remembering how he didn’t say anything and leave everything to Changkyun’s decision, it’s obvious that he doesn’t care about the outcome and Changkyun is pretty sure he won’t want to be involved.

Changkyun would be a single parent. A single omega parent. That’s insanely rare. Leaving out omegas whose mates have been died, only three percent of omega parents are unmated.

Changkyun can raise his children the way he wants to raise them. No alpha thinking he’s the head of the household ordering Changkyun around and influencing their kids. Changkyun can raise babies who care about omega rights, whether it’s an alpha, beta, or omega. He can raise good people.

Maybe these pups are not obstacles in his road.

Maybe they are the things that will help Changkyun run.

Jooheon and Hoseok must be able to tell by omega’s face that he’s having a mental speech with himself because Jooheon gently says, “Kyun?”

“Do you think I’ll be a good parent?” Changkyun asks them both, only slightly aware that he’s said it as if it’s a done deal. He flattens one hand over his abdomen and for the first time doesn’t feel disgusted by the thought of what’s lying under his palm.

“I think you would be a fantastic parent,” Jooheon nods with a soft smile.

Hoseok nods too. “I think the world would be a better place if there were more people like you, Kyun. Any kid raised by you would be amazing.”

“Then…” Changkyu looks around. “I think I want to do it,” He says. He swallows slowly before he mutters, “I know I want to do it. I want to have the babies.”

He’s so relieved as soon as he says it.

This is the right thing.

This is what he wants.

Hoseok reaches to hug Changkyun but maybe because he’s fond, his sea salt scent overwhelms Changkyun, causing his stomach to act up. Omega runs to toilet quickly, throwing up the tea.

“Hey are you okay?” Hoseok follows him with a worried face.

Changkyun shakes his head, leaning back to tiles.

“It’s a side effect of pregnancy hyung, the one that doctor said. His body is rejecting other alphas.” Jooheon explains next to him. “I can barely sit together with him now. We had tv series to finish but we can’t do anything because he can’t stand my scent.” Red haired alpha pouts cutely.

“Sorry.” Changkyun mutters apologetically as he splashes some water on his face to feel better.

“If you can’t stand him… you can stay at my place until you give birth if you want? All these will go away after you give birth anyway.” Hoseok says, giving towel to omega.

“What are you gonna do?” Changkyun asks, furrowing his eyebrows as he wipes his face.

Hoseok looks at Jooheon. “I can live here until then. Is it okay with you?”

Jooheon looks at the omega. “I don’t wanna let him out of my sight.”

Changkyun throws a gratitude smile at him.

“But didn’t doctor say it’s gonna go worse? His comfort is much more important than us wanting to be around him Joohoney. Besides my house is just a few blocks away. We’ll swing by every evening to check if he needs anything.” Hoseok says.

Saying it like that, this plan makes sense to Changkyun. Normally Jooheon acts like a comfort zone for Changkyun, he’s always omega’s number one supporter but as much as he loves Jooheon, he hates feeling sick and tired all the time and lately his scent really doesn’t help him feel better.

“I think it makes sense. If you’d be okay living in another place other than your apartment then I’m okay too.” Changkyun says and then Jooheon agrees.

“Yeah, I’m okay with it if Kyun is okay with it.”

“Thank you hyung.” Changkyun says to alpha with a smile, he can’t express how grateful he feels.

“No need to say that.” Hoseok replies with a soft smile. “So we gotta grab your stuff. You guys gather your belongings and give me a few hours so I can clean up the place a little and open the windows to get rid of my scent.”

Changkyun nods, “I gotta talk with Kihyun anyway. I should tell him about my decision.”

“So quick?” Hoseok asks.

“Sooner the better.” Omega sighs.

Jooheon looks at him, touching his elbow. “Do you want me to come with you?”

Changkyun shakes his head. Changkyun wants Jooheon with him but he can’t bear the feeling of constant nausea while talking with the other alpha. Besides he gets the feeling that Kihyun wouldn’t like Jooheon to come. Now that he’s connected to Changkyun he must have feel very protective over him and Changkyun has no intention to push him more into that head space.

Changkyun texts the number Kihyun gave him, asking if he’s available can they meet. The alpha replies back immediately and they decide to meet at some park near his apartment.

Changkyun arrives there first. Thankfully there’s not anyone, probably because it’s cold now. Changkyun picked this place because he didn’t want to stuff himself in some cafe filled with all kinds of scents. He finds an empty bench to sit down. He’s already so nervous beyond he can express, he had to stop himself throwing up twice on his way. Changkyun waits impatiently but the senseless omega that lives in him is thrilled with the idea of seeing the charming alpha.

“You’re an idiot.” Changkyun mutters to himself. He’s not there for cuddles. He’s gonna say Kihyun that they will be having twins in four months and he has a feeling that alpha won’t be happy with this.

“Hey you have an interesting scent.” Someone approaches when he’s deep in his thoughts so Changkyun doesn’t realize alpha. Only when spring water scent hits Changkyun, making his head dizzy in a bad way, he notices the guy.

“I’m waiting for someone.” Changkyun replies, hoping the guy would just go away but he doesn’t, he slumps next to him, closer than necessary.

“Can I be that someone?” The guy says in a teasing way. He looks like a smug. “It’s a shame for a pretty omega like you to wait here all alone. I can accompany you.”

“I prefer sitting alone than talking with some loser like you.” Changkyun replies without thinking.

“Oh I can show you what is a loser look like.” The alpha says almost purring and Changkyun flushes red before a strong melted amber scent hit him overwhelmingly. He feels the knots in his stomach untie and his body relaxes in seconds.

All the color fades out of the alpha’s face and he gets up, backing away. “Sorry, I thought he wasn’t taken.” He says but before he can run away somebody grabs his collar.

Changkyun looks up, seeing Kihyun standing in front of him with an animalistic gaze, his eyes locked to the other alpha. His black hair falls to his eyes, making his sharp face look sharper. His one hand is crumpling the front of the guy’s shirt while the other one is fisted, probably getting ready to meet with the other alpha’s face to create a rainbow on his face. Changkyun gets up and takes a deep breath, amber fills his lungs and his mind throbs less and less. He hesitantly holds alpha’s clenched fists and Kihyun seems to calm down a little. Kihyun closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths. When he opens them again, they’re holding a normal gaze. “Are you okay?” He asks with the softest voice and when Changkyun nods, he looks at the alpha like he is some sort of bug. “You don’t talk to him that way,” he grunts.

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” The other alpha says, horrified.

“It’s okay, you can just let him go. I’m okay.” Changkyun says, focusing on the alpha. He doesn’t want to get in trouble with anyone. He doesn’t want Kihyun to get in trouble with anyone. Suddenly his insides are filled with the thought of something happening to Kihyun and he’s scared. Whatever happens with Changkyun scent, it seems to work on Kihyun because he pushes the other alpha and the guy runs away at the best of his speed without looking back.

Kihyun turns to omega, “Are you okay?” he asks again softly, eyes roaming on him. Changkyun feels his cheeks blush as he nods. “I’m fine.” He says and sits back on the bench, crossing his arms over his chest while butterflies run inside his stomach. Kihyun sits next to him too but not close like that asshole alpha and somehow it bugs Changkyun that he’s not closer. He’d like Kihyun to wrap his arms around his shoulder, press his head to his chest, maybe Changkyun can place a small kiss on his jaw and—

Hey wow, calm down boy.

Changkyun clears his throat and looks at the expectant alpha. “So uh… I just wanted to let you know that I made my decision.”

Kihyun looks away, his black hair falls to his forehead. “Okay,” he says. Changkyun can see him take a deep breath, steeling himself for the blow. He thinks about how to ease this for him but then again how can he ease something like this so he simply blurts out.

“I’m going to have them.”

Kihyun’s mouth falls open. “What? But… you said…”

“I know. But I thought about it and I changed my mind.” Changkyun replies, looking down while knowing very well that Kihyun just stares at him, stunned. “I know it’s not exactly what you wanted,” Changkyun says, ignoring his internal omega’s sad whining. “And I’m not sure if I’m gonna keep them or give them for adoption but I know that I wanna have them. That night... it was fun and uh... what happened is not your fault or mine or babies. So yeah I want them." He adds. "You don’t have to be involved at all. I can get by without alpha contact. I’m sure there’s some kind of drug to silence the bond we have now. You don’t have to feel obligated in any way. You don’t have to feel burdened with me.”

Kihyun keeps staring at him. Then he says in a mumble, “I don’t want you to be alone.”

“I won’t be alone. I have my best friend. Lots of friends. I’m crazy popular.” Changkyun tries to smile at his own lame joke, but Kihyun doesn’t meet his eye.

“I want to be there for you,” Kihyun continues, still mumbling, now with his eyes cast to the ground. “I want you and babies to be safe. And you won’t be if you’re not around me.”

Changkyun’s smile slips. He examines the alpha. “Look,” He says, not even sure where the words are coming from. “You don’t have to worry about me. I just wanted to tell you what I’ve decided. You can go on with your life, it’s okay.”

Kihyun’s head snaps up to him. His face wears a confused expression. “No, no I will be there.” He says determined this time.

Hearing these words, stupid enough but makes Changkyun feel so good. He feels his fingers itch and he doesn’t know when or how but he finds himself wrapping his hands around alpha’s torso, pressing his face in his chest, having his lungs filled with melted amber. It feels really amazing, so perfect Changkyun decides to just let himself have it. He presses his face into Kihyun’s shirt and smells him happily while Kihyun purrs deep in his chest.

It’s enough to make Changkyun think that it wouldn’t be so bad to have these pups with him if they were to be mated. Maybe Kihyun is different than others, maybe he thinks omega as a partner, not a simple servant or someone to breed. Seeing his coyness and flirty-self back at the party made Changkyun thought he’s a player and now seeing him ready to take responsibility makes him think he can be someone trusted but Changkyun doesn’t know which side weighs more. But at that moment it doesn’t matter. What matters is that Changkyun feels really safe.

They stay like that for over a minute, until Changkyun is finally brave enough to break away. Kihyun kind of grimaces once he isn’t holding Changkyun anymore and Changkyun feels colder than normal while he glances around the park, trying to hide his empressement.

“I should go,” Changkyun says, backing away. “I just wanted you to know what I decided.” He says as he gets up but Kihyun clings to his arm, “Wait.” He says and gets up as well. “Would you like to… have dinner some time so we can uh… know each other better?” He swallows so hard Changkyun can see his Adam’s apple bob. “I can cook something and we can try it? Something green. Something good for babies.”

Changkyun blinks at him, his mind is filling with pink thoughts with the fact that Kihyun wants to make him dinner. “I was uh… thinking about visiting Dr. Lee in the upcoming days so how about that day?” He asks and smiles when Kihyun nods without thinking.

“I’ll come with you, just text me when. You got my number.” Alpha says and omega nods.

“Yeah, and you have mine.” Changkyun replies, knowing that he’s sounding stupid.

Kihyun smiles then so Changkyun smiles. “I’ll see you then,” he promises.

“See you.” Changkyun says and turns back, taking slow steps that’s taking him away from his alpha.

His alpha?

Someone he doesn’t know anything other than his name and number?

And Changkyun just agreed to have a dinner with him?

Because he is the father of his pups?

Changkyun is pregnant?

He’s gonna give birth.

What his life has become?

Changkyun sighs, his heart aches with each step. And what did he get himself into, he has no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what do you think!!!  
> I hope you liked it^^


	4. Get Used To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello annyeong!!
> 
> Thanks for the interest you're showing to this story I'm having so much fun writing it, I hope you're having fun while reading!!!  
> Thanks for the kudos and comments!!!!
> 
> Have fun please^^

Kihyun punches his pincode _‘1122’_ to open his apartment door. He gets inside, taking his black boots off and place them on shoerack neatly. There’s a strange weigh on his shoulders as he drags his feet to the wooden kitchen table. Kihyun asked maid to not come until he calls for her so his breakfast plate and now cold coffee are still on the table, sitting there unmoving just how Kihyun left them before he went out to meet with the omega in a rush.

Kihyun brings his plate and cup to sink, he washes them before he slumps on his fluffy beige couch. He sighs deeply and faintly smells the lingering fresh daisy notes on his jacket. The ache in his heart stills for a moment when he smells the scent. It comforts him, makes Kihyun feel like he’s facing the sun on a green mountain. Kihyun takes a breath again. He feels restless. The alpha in him is restless because this scent reminds him that his omega and his pups are somewhere in this town and Kihyun is not with them.

Kihyun tilts his head back to rest on the couch. He’s feeling an urge to open the door and run back to that park. He thinks he can easily find the omega by his scent. He wants to be with the blonde because he remembers the pathetic alpha he saw at the park and his blood boils in his veins. Kihyun wants to make a shield from his body to protect the omega and pups from everything. He wants to build a fricking house with his bare hands, put locks on the door and live together in there, safe and sound. Actually his house is pretty secure, he’s living in a good neighborhood and there’s only a handful of people who know his door’s code so maybe this can be a good house for them. Okay, this sounds like a great idea. Kihyun feels nervous because he’s not with the omega right now, maybe he should ask him to move in with him so they can be together all the time and Kihyun can protect him and pups from any possible danger.

The house has 4 bedrooms, Changkyun can stay in any of them and they can turn one room into nursery room. Kihyun can buy a fancy crib. No, he should buy two fancy cribs. One red and one yellow. Although maybe Changkyun won’t like the colors. It’s okay, Kihyun can paint them to whatever he wants. He should get to work--

 _Wait_. Kihyun frowns to himself, sitting straight. His pups? His omega? Painting cribs? What is Kihyun thinking? And what is he feeling like this, like there is a bitter hollowness inside his ribs? Alpha huffs, bumping his head back to couch a few times. Doctor Lee said since Kihyun smelled the omega, he’s gonna go through various effects so Kihyun knows why he’s feeling what he’s feeling. But still…

Kihyun, by instinct is a true alpha. When he enters a room, everyone turn their eyes to look at him. He likes the power he has, he likes to use it as well. Alphas are always advantaged in the life they’re living, every door is open to them as they wish. Money? He earns it easily. A high position at a job? He’s already in a good position in his father’s company and he will take up the career steps one by one eventually. Family? He’s gonna marry into a good family and build his own family when it’s time. He’s gonna have kids when he feels like he’s ready to settle. More accurately he was going to do that when it’s time but apparently life has it’s own plans. As usual.

Kihyun thinks about the past days. He was feeling really drained. He holed up in his home and took a sick leave from the company for a while and since he’s the big boss’s son nobody questioned him so it wasn’t that hard to stay at home. His father called him and Kihyun lied about having a severe flu so he shouldn’t come to visit and old man believed in him, sent fruits for Kihyun to eat and get better. But Kihyun couldn’t eat any of it because he didn’t feel like it. His mind was occupied with random thoughts all the time and he had a really small appetite which was bizarre because Kihyun likes to eat.

Come to think of it, he feels a little better now after meeting omega so after a quick shower, he can try to eat something. Kihyun wills himself up and heads to the bathroom.

He stays in shower more than he thinks apparently because when Kihyun walks out of the bathroom tucking a towel around his waist, he sees Hyungwon sitting on the couch his hands clapped together on his lap.

“I didn’t know you’d be coming.” Kihyun says, throwing a look at the other alpha.

Hyungwon looks at him, pursing his lips. “You would know if you’d check your messages.” He says with a sarcastic smile. “I was worried if you’d mute me so I’ve checked and no you didn’t. Apparently you were just ignoring me. How sweet of you.” The guy says, shaking Kihyun’s phone in his hand.

“I didn’t do it on purpose.” Kihyun replies, walking to grab his phone from his friend and walk to his bedroom to put some clothes on. “Although you have no idea what happened to me because of you and your friend’s stupid parties.”

Hyungwon frowns at him, getting up to his feet. “What do you mean? You were having fun at those parties. Besides do you think you have any right to scold me after you ignore me while texting with other people?” Pink haired alpha says, following his friend behind. “Who is Changkyun anyway? He said he took a doctor appointment for next Monday and he’d be okay for dinner. I heard you were sick but I thought you were faking but I guess it’s true but seems like you’re also flirting with people I mean how—“

“Wait what?” Kihyun says, throwing a confused look to Hyungwon before he unlocks his phone to read the said message.

_“I’ve scheduled an appointment at Friday for Doctor Lee. You can come if you want. And if it’s okay with you, we can have dinner afterwards. No pressure.”_

Kihyun closes his eyes, the ache in his chest he was trying to show back in the shower, comes forward to bug him. Kihyun doesn't know whether if Changkyun wants alpha to come, or not and he's just asking out of nothing. But it'd be good if he does, right? It'll show that he really is going to be in this with him. Besides they talked about it, it was Kihyun who asked to have a dinner so they can get to know each other better. Still, it can be awkward to be there at the doctor’s with Changkyun, standing over his shoulder. Omega doesn’t know Kihyun. Kihyun doesn’t know him. But Kihyun wants to go. He wants to go. Like, right now. He wants to be with his pups right now. Uh, it’s so frustrating.

Hyungwon stares at his friend with big eyes. “Hey, are you okay? What’s wrong with your scent? It’s all bitter dude chill out.” He says with a concerned tone. “Are you really sick? You don’t look like it though… If you’re really sick I can come to the doctor with you if you want?”

Kihyun opens his eyes, looking at alpha’s eyes. “No, it’s not like that.” He replies, taking a breath in. “The appointment is not for me, I’m okay.”

Hyungwon frowns. “Then why are you going to a doctor?”

Kihyun thinks about what to say. He can keep it a secret from Hyungwon but Hyungwon is his best friend for a very long time. And honestly Kihyun feels like if he can’t talk this with anyone he’s gonna lose his mind. Besides he’s gotta tell Hyungwon at some point after babies are born and Hyungwon will definitely kill him for not telling sooner so perhaps it’s better to tell him now.

Kihyun huffs. “For my omega.”

Hyungwon’s eyes widen. “What?”

“No…” Kihyun shakes his head, correcting himself. “For my pups.”

“YOUR PUPS?” Hyungwon exclaims, grabbing black haired alpha’s shoulders. “What are you talking about? What omega? What pups?”

Kihyun looks at his friend. He can smell his sea-salt scent is mixed with shock. He feels loss at words, he doesn’t know where to begin so he just waves his hand. “Can you just go make a coffee? I’ll come after putting some clothes on.”

Hyungwon stares at him unbelieving. “You want me to go make a coffee after you said you’re gonna go to a doctor for your omega and your pups? Are you serious?”

Kihyun nods. “Yes, I’ll come and then we’ll talk. I need someone to talk with anyway.” He says and turns away to enter his room.

<-.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.->

Thirty minutes later two friends sit on the velvet couch, their cups are on coffee table. Kihyun stares at Hyungwon who leans back with a frown, scratching his head in thoughts. It’s not hard to read Hyungwon, he’s always so expressionist, opposite of Kihyun who prefers keeping his thoughts and expressions to himself. His friend must be trying to understand the situation Kihyun found himself in and consider it objectively but he must be worried about Kihyun.

He seems very wary when Hyungwon looks at Kihyun, biting his bottom lip before he lets out a sigh.

“Are you sure it’s yours?” Hyungwon frowns intently.

“I can’t mistake that scent Won.” Kihyun replies, sitting straight with a sigh. “They’re my pups.”

“What if he did it on purpose? He wouldn’t be the first one who try to get rich from the easy way.” Hyungwon says immediately.

Kihyun throws him a pointy look. “No, no he didn’t know he was pregnant. As I told you, we went to doctor and confirmed it together.”

“But what if he’s lying? I mean, think about it. How could he not know he’s been pregnant for two long months?” Hyungwon counters.

“He’s not lying,” Kihyun says, remembering how devastated Changkyun looked when he opened the door at the pharmacy. There’s no way he knew about it. “They’re my pups and Changkyun decided to have them so I will do my best.”

“So you’re determined to support his decision?” Hyungwon says in a questioning tone.

Kihyun knows it must sound stupid to Hyungwon. He agreed to have kids from some omega he slept for one time and it must seem weird to his friend. Hell, it looks weird to Kihyun too. It’s irrational and bizarre but the relief he felt when Changkyun said he’s gonna have the pups, is not something Kihyun can express with words. Even though it doesn’t make sense, it makes sense.

“I will.” Kihyun replies with a determined voice. He looks up to Hyungwon. “I hope you will support my decision too.” He says openly.

“Of course I will silly.” Hyungwon replies immediately, throws his friend an offended look. “You’re my best friend since forever. Of course I’ll support whatever you decide to do no matter how stupid it is.”

Kihyun knew the alpha would be there for him but still hearing this, makes him feel better. He pats his friend’s leg as a gesture of gratitude.

“You know this is a huge thing right?” Hyungwon says.

Kihyun bites inside his cheek. “I know. But I think I can manage it.”

Hyungwon purses his lips. “I’ve never thought you’d be having kids at this age. Dude you’re not even a grown up yourself how do you plan on managing two kids?”

Kihyun shakes his head. “You think I don’t know that? I’m so confused. I have no idea what to do. I just know I want to do it and everything becomes so clear at that point but at the same time I know why everything is so clear because I as an alpha know what to do. It’s basic instinct. Like right know I’m apart from Changkyun right?”

“Yeah.” Hyungwon urges him to go on.

“I feel a cold wind blowing in my chest. An odd tremor in my body, it comes and goes. I showered with a damn hot water just now but it felt like I was using ice. I couldn’t eat or sleep well for the past days and when Changkyun called me to meet today, I ran to him and I felt happy as we talked. I want to be next to him, I want to protect him you know? I want to be with my pups. I want to come home and see them here, safe with me.” Kihyun says, trying his best to explain how he feels although these sentences doesn’t even come near it.

Hyungwon looks at him, clearly surprised with what he hears. “We’ve been friends since we were in diapers but I’ve never seen you so desperate about something. Not when you were trying to convince your dad to go England for college or when you had one last class left to graduate. And I’ve never seen you feel like this for anyone. You never even had a long flirt we can call relationship Ki. You’re always like…”

“Like?” Kihyun throws a look at him, knowing very well what will follow.

“Like _‘we ony live once, lets just have fun.’_ ” Hyungwon replies ignoring Kihyun’s eyeroll. “It’s so interesting for a guy like you to feel domestic like this.” Pink haired alpha says, his eyebrows are lifted.

“I know.” Kihyun lets out a dry chuckle. “I know. That’s why it’s so weird. I’m… I wasn’t like this. I had no plan to get a serious relationship until I’m 35 but now I’m 25, I’ll be a dad to twins with someone I’ve only slept once and weird… very weird but I’m okay with it.”

“I don’t fully understand but I think I kinda do.” Hyungwon says, turns to look at his friend fully. “How about your dad? Are you gonna tell him?”

Kihyun shakes his head immediately at the question. “No! No I won’t. Think what would have happened if I were to tell him.”

Hyungwon shivers. “Ugh, you’re right.” He says, eyes flickering to the alpha, “How is he like? That omega?”

Kihyun looks at his friend before looking away. He thinks about omega’s blonde hairs, cute lips, the way he smiled and how responsive he was to Kihyun’s kisses.

“I don’t know. He’s pretty.” Kihyun says eventually with a shrug.

Hyungwon huffs a laugh. “I figured that much. Otherwise you’d never be interested.”

Kihyun ignores him. “He was very wild while we were together but when I saw him at the Christmas party, he was too distant. And when we met today, he was nice. I can’t figure him out.”

Hyungwon purses his lips. “Well you said he didn’t know about the babies so think about his surprise when he learned what’s going on. And he decided to have them so he must be going through different emotions like you.”

“I know.” Kihyun huffs a breath. “I know and actually I’m amazed how determined he was. He kept telling me it’s okay and he can handle this by himself but I can’t allow it. I just… I wanna be there for him. I have no idea about him but I wanna be there for him.” 

Hyungwon looks at him with an amazed expression on his face. One that Kihyun sees for the first time.

“What?” Kihyun shoves at his friend’s shoulder playfully.

“You’re gonna be a dad.” Hyungwon messes with his head and Kihyun throws him a smile before he nods, “I guess.”

<-.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.->

The whole day feels as if it has been a blur. Kihyun goes to shopping to buy some vegetables and steak. He has steak back in his freezer but he wanted to cook some fresh meat. He gets ready the dishes and puts them in the fridge beforehand. Then he goes out to go to the hospital.

For the first time in a long time, Kihyun feels nervous while driving. He drives across town to the hospital aggravated by the rush hour traffic that moves at a snail’s pace and keeps him away from his omega. It’s so frustrating because it’s not even work hours so it doesn’t make sense. The traffic continues to crawl, making Kihyun reach to the hospital barely in time. Changkyun is already standing by the doctor’s door when Kihyun arrives. They exchange small greetings and get inside the room without waiting.

“Hey there, how are you guys?” Doctor Lee greets them brightly, looking up from his computer screen.

“We’re okay.” Changkyun replies, throwing a look at the alpha and Kihyun nods reassuring.

Doctor Lee gets up from his spot. “You know what? We usually don’t say anything but since you’ve already made your mind I’m gonna say it. I’m glad you’ve decided to keep them, twins are rare these days.” He says happily and looks to the omega. “Mr. Im I have your previous records and blood results from last time so we can do an ultrasound to check your babies.”

Kihyun feels nervous as he waits until Changkyun changes and settles in the reclining examination chair as Dr. Lee readies the ultrasound machine. He’s nervous, Kihyun can smell it so he lets off some of his own scent to help him. Changkyun’s eyes flicker to him in surprise but he lowers them immediately and once he is comfortable enough, Dr. Lee has him lift his shirt so he can spread a cool gel over his lower belly. Then he starts moving the ultrasound wand over omega’s skin. Alpha holds his breath as he stares at the screen that’s going to show his pups. He can’t make any sense of it; it just looks like a bunch of gray-scale, fuzzy blobs but when Doctor Lee points at the screen with a smile and say “There.” Kihyun feels his throat close.

“Oh my God,” Kihyun hears Changkyun whisper and close his mouth with his hands. Alpha stares at the screen, now seeing two bean looking dots. There they are. He takes a breath and looks to the omega. Changkyun wears a soft smile and his scent is getting so sweet, Kihyun feels his own anxiousness dissolve. Omega holds a hand up and instinctively Kihyun catches it, squeezing. They listen to the heartbeats for a while as the doctor talking about how cute they look and they’re healthy, they have good heartbeats but honestly all Kihyun can do is stare at the screen with an amazed expression and feel a rapid but content heartbeat of his own.

He is gonna be a dad.

There are tiny little babies with tiny little hearts inside this omega and they belong to him. It was an accident, a mistake. Things that weren't supposed to be and they’re probably going to bring him a lot of hell in the foreseeable future. But they’re his pups. His to love. His to care for.

Kihyun feels his heart full.

"A— are —," Changkyun stutters, staring at the screen like his brain just did a short circuit, his voice is full of concern. "Are they okay? Healthy?" Kihyun feels a horror fills him as he stares at doctor for an answer.

"Everything looks normal so far." Doctor Lee pauses and looks at them for a moment. Kihyun lets out a breath and squeezes Changkyun’s hand softly. Omega looks at him and Kihyun smiles, apologizing, thanking, sorry tangled in his expression.

“According to your previous results you’re allergic to some stuff so I’m prescribing you with prenatal vitamins and other supplements that will be okay for you.” Doctor Lee says after he takes away the wand. “Do you have any questions?” He adds, grabbing a paper to write something down.

Kihyun catches the look Changkyun throw at him before he asks again politely, “Are they really okay?”

Doctor Lee nods. “They’re better than okay.” He says and gives some wet wipes to Changkyun. “We can check their gender when you’re half way in three months. There are some injections you need to have because you didn’t get a proper care for the last two months so I need you here every Monday for the next couple of weeks.”

Changkyun nods, wiping the gel off and before he can say anything Kihyun speaks. “I’ll bring him.”

“Great. I’ll see you next time.” Doctor Lee smiles and Changkyun grabs his jacket. Before they get up to leave the doctor says, “By the way, do you want me to print you guys a picture?"

Kihyun exchanges a look with omega as he swallows hard. "Yeah. Please."

<-.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.->

“You can uh… just freshen up and I’ll get the dinner ready. Are you hungry?” Kihyun asks, grabbing omega’s coat when they get inside his apartment.

“Actually I’m famished.” Omega replies bashfully and Kihyun’s insides fill with butterflies.

“Okay great because I think I overdid.” Alpha smiles softly.

“Which way should I go?” Changkyun asks looking around.

“The bathroom is at the end of the hall and kitchen is second door on the right.”

“Okay.” Omega nods and walks to the said direction. Watching him walk in the house… _‘Okay no I shouldn’t think stuff like this’_ Kihyun shakes his head and hangs their coats. He goes to kitchen and opens the fridge. He brings out soup and steak along with boiled vegetables to heat them. After when they’re hot enough to serve, he brings them to the dinner table he already set in the morning.

Omega comes back. “You have a nice house.” He says, eyeing around. Kihyun can smell omega’s sweetness is filling the room. He’s already in the house but with Changkyun’s scent calling to him, he can smell _home_ , he can smell _family_. The kind of smell that tells an alpha, _This is yours and you better protect it with everything you have._

Kihyun bites his lips, “I guess. Thanks.” He says with a barely audible voice. His mind immediately floods with images of omega living in there, walking in the rooms. He probably smells different because omega looks at him curiously so he thinks about asking, the question is at the tip of his tongue but he swallows it back, thinking it would be absurd.

“Shall we sit down?” Kihyun asks and Changkyun nods, pulling a chair. Omega looks good, Kihyun registers, he’s wearing a navy long-sleeved shirt that suits him so well.

They start with the soup. It’s a random recipe Kihyun found online. It didn’t smell bad while he was making it so he hopes it turned out to be good.

Kihyun’s eyes flicker nervously to the omega after giving him a bowl.

“It’s green.” Changkyun says with a smile.

Kihyun nods as an answer. “It’s spinach soup. I told you I’d cook something healthy.” He says with a smile. “I hope it’s tasty though, I’ve never done it before so I have no idea.”

Omega nods after tasting the soup. “It’s good thank you.” He says. “Actually I’m glad we’re eating at home, I can’t stomach anything normally but I… I feel hungry now. So thank you.”

Kihyun looks at Changkyun as he nods slowly. He knows Changkyun means that he’s feeling better when Kihyun is around because that’s how the bond between them works. Even though they are not mates, the pups create a connection between them so they feel happy being in each other’s presence. Alpha feels happy to hear omega say it, its good to know he acknowledges it as well. They eat in silence for a while but Kihyun keeps staring at the omega. He’s wondering how he is, omega looks better than the last time Kihyun saw him. “How are you?” Kihyun asks softly.

“I'm okay.” Omega hesitates but he just shrugs later. “I haven't really been sick lately, but I've been, I don't know, weak. School is killing me. I had an important project to turn in so I tried to go but I couldn’t even walk in the yard without feeling like I’m gonna throw up. My friend delivered it to the professor but I guess… I’ll just take some time off.”

“Oh… I’m sorry.” Kihyun says. He feels partially responsible for it but also somehow proud that his omega is rejecting other people’s presence.

Changkyun shakes his head. “Not your fault.” He says, looking down to his belly. “I guess these fellows can’t distinguish what is what yet.”

Kihyun’s eyes follow him before he looks at the omega. “What do you study?”

Changkyun looks at him. “Visual arts. I’d like to have my own tattoo studio one day.”

Kihyun gazes at the omega, impressed. “You can draw? I barely make decent circles.”

Omega lets out a laugh. Kihyun feels his chest vibrate with it. “I’m sure that’s not true. You seem very talented, just look at the soup. What do you do?”

“Plates,” Kihyun replies simply. “I work at a company that makes plates.”

Changkyun purses his lips, it’s so cute. “Oh. That sounds…”

“Not cool?” Kihyun throws a teasing smile. “Comparing to yours.”

Changkyun shakes his head immediately. “No, no I wasn’t gonna say that. I’ve never met anyone who work in that area of business. We use plates in our daily life all the time but I’ve never heard anyone involved in that job so it’s interesting. How long have you been working?”

“I just started a few months ago.” Kihyun replies, pleased with the fact that Changkyun didn’t think he’s boring.

Changkyun nods, his eyes drop to the bowl in front of him. “From your company?”

Kihyun looks at the red bowl with asymmetric black lines before he nods.

“Looks cool.” Changkyun says, looking up to alpha. “You've said it before but I forgot how old are you?”

“Twenty-five.”

“I’m twenty-two.”

Kihyun nods slowly. Registering the fact that the other one was younger than him, once again.

“What’s your favorite color?” Alpha asks out of blue.

Omega raises an eyebrow at him and his lip twitches. “Purple.”

Kihyun frowns. “Color of melancholy?”

Changkyun rolls his eyes. “Color of _royalty_.”

“Okay.” Kihyun replies, amused. “Mine is blue.”

Changkyun tilts his head. “Color of sadness?”

Kihyun lets out a laugh. “Color of _loyalty_.”

“Okay.” Changkyun replies with a teasing smile.

Kihyun smiles back too. He feels weirdly ecstatic, like a warm feeling is buzzing on his skin, giving him happiness.

“It’s nice having you here. I feel… at ease.” Kihyun says, eyes flickering to omega. Of course _‘at ease’_ is such an understatement because currently he feels he can breathe easy now that the omega is within his eyesight.

Changkyun looks at him with a surprised face as his cheeks tint with pink. “Oh.” He replies. “I get what you mean.” Omega looks at his finished soup bowl. “I couldn’t sleep well lately but the day we met, I took a nap for three hours straight. It may sound stupid but seeing you made my instincts happy so I guess that’s why I was able to sleep.” He says and rubs his belly absent-mindedly. He probably doesn’t realize what he’s doing but Kihyun sees it. A happy feeling settles in his chest, warming it.

Changkyun clears his throat, putting his spoon on the table. “So… the soup was good. It’s my first time drinking spinach soup.”

Kihyun smiles. “I’m glad you liked it. As I said, I’ve tried it for the first time.” He grabs their bowls and serves steak with vegetables to their plates.

Changkyun cuts a piece from the steak and eats it, humming deliciously. “This one tastes so good as well.”

“You gotta eat vegetables too.” Kihyun smiles again. He can’t stop smiling like an idiot. He is happy that his omega is eating the dinner he made and feed their pups. He’s providing for them, Kihyun realizes. A primal pride fills his chest. A strange feeling, to feel proud for seeing someone eating foods he did. Maybe because Kihyun likes cooking but he never cooked for anyone before. Not to anyone who is important.

“By the way do you crave anything?” Kihyun asks, looking at the pleasant omega. “I can do it next time if you have anything in mind.”

Changkyun gazes at him, lifting his eyebrows slightly. “Next time?” He asks.

Kihyun swallows, clearing his throat he says, “I’d like to take you to the doctor at Mondays and then have dinners like this to get to know each other better if it’s okay with you.”

Omega seems surprised. Kihyun worries if he’s crossing a line or anything but he brushes the thoughts away when omega replies with a nod, “If we’re gonna do this together then it’ll be best if we know each other.”

Kihyun nods back with a faint, delighted smile. “Oh, Doctor Lee said you’re allergic to some stuff. What are those?”

“Well…” Changkyun purses his lips a little, thinking as he pushes broccoli pieces around. He then says he can’t eat cashews and shellfish, they make him feel so worse and he gotta take pills. After Kihyun inquiries, he tells a story about him eating a snack containing cashews and how his friends had to rush him to the hospital. Kihyun frowns as he listens the story because he didn’t like the thought of Changkyun being in danger but honestly, he never thought he’d be this interested in to learn someone’s allergies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo tell me what do you think!!!  
> And please always stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the chapter!!!  
> Tell me what's on your mind^^
> 
> See you next chapter~~~~  
> Stay safe and healthy please!!


End file.
